Cedric Evgrat
by Mello12
Summary: Dude,I honestly didnt think running away would be this complicated.I mean what the hell is a demigod?And my dad what a dick!I wish I had just got caught.
1. Chapter 1

I jumped over the short, cheap, metal fence. My sneakers making a splashing noise as I landed in the puddle, besides the curb. I ran down the street, hearing the rain, but not feeling it. My breath came out in a fog like on most winter days.

I really really wasn't in the mood to get caught, not today. I heard the shriek that was a police siren and I darted into an alleyway. The police siren roared past my hiding spot. I stayed crouched behind the dumpster in till the sirens faded out. I slowly stood up, flattening my back against the brick wall of some butcher. I jumped the tall fence at the end of the alleyway, when I felt a cold barrel press against my neck.

"Freeze!"The officer shouted.

I let my gaze slowly drift towards him, giving him the look that has gotten me slapped countless times, by my so called mother.

"Over the hood."I stared at him for a few more second, before bending over the hood of his card. I didn't want to get shot in the throat.

He kicked my ankles."Spread me."

I spread my legs, feeling the man pat me down. He stopped at my back pockets, removing my house keys and hands felt around my hips, before moving up to my jacket. After emptying one pocket which contained 9ounces of weed, a pack of cigarettes and a pocket knife, he simply removed my whole jacket. He moved my hands behind my back and locked the handcuffs. He opened the door to his cruiser and shoved me inside. The seat was separated by a metal divider, and I nearly died when a dog barked at me.

I jumped in my seat, my back slamming against the car door. The officer grinned looking back at me."Aw,

Don't worry spike won't hurt."

I glared at him and he laughed."Sit properly."

I rolled my eyes and adjusted myself in my seat. The cage that separated criminals and officers shook as we drove down the street. An idea sprung into my head and I waited in till his attention was off me,

Before slamming my feet against the cage, shaking it.

The overweight officer jumped and I laughed."Don't have a heart attack now!"

"You brat!"He sneered.

I stuck out my tongue and slammed my feet against the other cage again. Spike whimpered and I did it a few more times.

"Knock it off, kid!"

I kicked his cage."Make me."

The man glared at me and I started kicking his cage rhythmically."We will we will rock you!"I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Spike started howling with me and soon the car was filled with loud banging, shouting and howling. I could tell the officer was yelling at us, but I just screamed louder.

When we arrived at the police station, the officer opened my door."Get out."He ordered.

I turned my head and spat on me, continuing to kick the cage. The officer grabbed my arm and roughly yanked me out. I stumbled out and almost hit the ground but the fat ass pulled me up, before I hit the ground.

He dragged me into the police department and the other people who had been caught hollered."Nice to see you!"

"Damn dog, you got caught by a pig!"

I grinned and allowed myself to be led to the front of the processing line. I immediately recognized the guy behind the counter.

"Hey bean pole."I greeted.

The officer in question looked up at me. He was this tall lanky guy, who had no business in police work,

Which is probably why he always got stuck behind a counter?

"C-Cedric."He greeted, typing my name into the computer.

I watched him for a few seconds, before barking. The guy flew back in fear, stumbling over a chair and landing on the floor. His eyes were wide and I laughed. Here I was at 14 and I could scare a 25 year old.

"That wasn't funny!"He said, standing up.

I smirked."Maybe not to you."

He began typing away on his keyboard again, his fingers moving fast from years of playing World of War craft.

Bam

I kicked the rickety wood under the desk, my foot easily breaking the fiberboard. Bean pole jumped again and picked up the phone. I briefly wondered if he was calling the police.

"Smooth move kid you broke it."Officer doughboy said.

"Well if my hands weren't handcuffed then I would've hit the glass...oh sorry, plastic instead."I said, truthfully kicking the wood again.

"Kid, knock it off."Dough boy ordered.

I rolled my eyes and started kicking the desk again.

Each time I kicked the counter I broke another piece of fiber board off.

"Seriously kid."Dough boy warned.

I ignored him and started humming. I kept kicking it in till it was almost missing a whole panel.

"Listen kid I don't want to have too..."

"Ok,Cedric has a hearing at 4:30,which is then last hearing of the day."Bean pole said.

"Thank you Alex."Doughboy said, leading me back outside.

I had just been shoved into the car, when Alex came running out."Greg, can I come with you."

"Why?"Greg/doughboy asked.

"Well I..."I can't tell you what they said next,

Because my door was slammed shut. I huffed and waited for the fat ass to get in his clown car.

Alex slid into the passenger seat, smiling."Thanks, I really need to take a breather."

"Or you want to suck his dick."I mumbled under my breath.

Greg glared at me."No problem, but you probably picked a bad time."

I slammed my feet against the cage, making beanpole jump. I started slamming my feet against the cage again and Greg groaned, taking his eyes off the road."Would you stop?"

I stopped kicking for a second."Will you let me go?"I asked.

"I have a duty as a united states..."As soon as his mouth started spewing shut-in started kicking the cage.

The drive to the courthouse was quick, but it must have felt like an eternity to the two officers. I watched the pair gets out of the car and beanpole walked to open my door.

I smirked big mistake. As soon as my door was open I exited the car. I stood next to Alex for a second, like I wasn't going to pull anything. Then when I felt his grip on my arm shift I took off down the street.

I was notoriously fast. I sped down the sidewalk and headed towards one of the few places I knew in Manhattan. The first place that came to mind was the empire state building. It was probably only a mile away from the court house, which wasn't a problem for me. I've run farther.

I sprinted in front of cars. It was a miracle I didn't get hit. I could hear dumb and dumber's police siren in the distance. I pushed the door to the empire state building open and walked inside.

I immediately noticed how cold I was. The building was warm and I almost wished I could live here. My house didn't have heat or air-conditioning, so the concept of not having to wear a winter coat inside was foreign.

I sat in one of the chairs along the wall and waited. I heard sirens blare by and I sighed."Hey,half-bloods are on floor 600."Someone said.

I glanced up and saw a security guard looking at me."What?"

The security guard sighed and moved from behind his desk. He walked up to the elevator and pointed to the door."Half-bloods are on floor means you."

"I..."

"Look, if you're not here for the trip get out. I don't need anyone wasting my air."The guard said opening the elevator.

"But..."

"Go!"The security guard growled out.

I stood up and stepped into the elevator, looking at the buttons. The guard reached in and pressed a bottom I swear hadn't been there on my 5th grade field trip.

As soon as the doors closed, the elevator hurtled up. I knew I was going fast, but I didn't want to think about how fast exactly.

Ding

The elevator doors opened to reveal, a city. I mean a huge city .I slowly stepped out of the elevator. It was beautiful. I was standing in a plaza with a fountain, public bathrooms, lampposts, benches and shrubs(Yeah I know what a shrub is).I slowly took it all in, but then I notice a building. It almost reminded me of a courthouse, but it was much more regal. I don't know why I ended up walking all the way through the city, towards that building, but my motivation defiantly increased when I turned around and saw my two favorite officers and their dog racing up the hill. Spike was ahead of them and was probably my only real threat.

I opened the door to the court looking building and slipped inside.


	2. Chapter 2

What I hadn't expected was that inside the building would be a bunch of kids and 20 or so adults. I didn't have much time to ask questions though, because somehow my two idiots managed to catch up to me.I backed up from the door, putting some distance between me and them.

"Would this count as resisting arrest?"Beanpole asked.

"No dumb ass ,you already arrested me."I said, glaring at him.

He flinched like I has slapped him."You don't have to be so mean."

"You don't have to think that everyone's going to listen to you just because you're wearing a badge.

Besides I never said I was nice."

"Are you going to come with us willingly, or not?"

I snorted."What do you think, extra large?"

Doughboy smirked."Stick him boy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Spike growled at me. The dog was wearing a Kevlar vest that said K-9 unit trainee. He bared his sharp fangs, but I didn't flinch. It was key that I didn't appear intimidated. I locked my eyes with his dark ones and stood there. It was a quick exchange, and after a few seconds Spike lunged.

I actually liked dogs, and I didn't want to have to hurt one. So I dodged the dogs sharp teeth and got on the ground. I rolled on to my back and lifted up my shirt, so you could see my chest. Spike barked at me and I gave my best submissive whimper. Spike barked again. I could hear his paws on the ground as he walked towards me. He smelt my stomach and I forced myself not to laugh at the feeling of his wet nose. Then he moved and gave my face a big wet lick. I cringed and sat up.

I felt two meaty hands grab my arms pulling me to my feet. I winced at the angle he was pulling my arms at. He must've noticed this, because he pushed my arms up higher his grip tightening.

I grit my teeth."Let go."I growled out.

I couldn't see him, but I knew he was smirking."Sorry it wasn't in my job description to listen to smart mouth brats whine."

I rolled my eyes."Phhft, whatever. If that isn't your job then what other use do they have for a obese cop and his lanky sidekick. You can't expect them to let you do any real work."

Doughboy coughed, he was still wheezing from having to run."Well I caught you..."He started.

I didn't even let him finish, before I started laughing. I laughed hard, barely breathing. And when I did stop to breath it was brief pause, before my laughing started again."Y-you!"I tried to say.

"S-shut up!"Beanpole said.

I stopped for a second, before snorting."Ah, and the bitch speaks."I managed before laughing again.

"Stop it!"

"You really think that catching a 14year old, is considered important."

Beanpole puffed his cheeks out like a toddler."By getting criminals off the street were making the world a safer place for future generations, and improving the quality of life."

I stared at him for a second."Oh, my god. You actually believe you're doing something important..."

Beanpole nodded."Well, you're mistaken. Your Job is probably less important then the shit I took last night. I mean at least its someone's job to filter sewage water. Heck now that I think about every time I take a shit I'm kind of stimulating the economy. You caught a 14 year old who...what did I do again, skipped school?"I watched Alex's smile fade.

"But."

"So when you go home each night, with each other of course because there's no way you could let all that shit spew out of your mouth and be straight. So when you're at home doing whatever it is dumb asses do, you can gloat about how you took a skinny smart mouthed kid to juvie."I finished.

Beanpoles face was red and I could see tears in his eyes."You you."His voice was shaking, and I smirked as I watched tears start to pour down his cheeks.

"Well at least he's not a freak like you. I mean what has to go wrong in your gene pool to be born with sliver eyes."He said protectively.

"There grey, and what has to go wrong, that your born with a face that makes that guy over their look hot."I shot back.

"What are you talking about, were in a storage room."Doughboy asked.

A confused look slid onto my face."You can't see them can you?"I asked.

"Doing drugs to, probably a alcoholic like mother, huh?"

I quickly regained my composer."If I say yes, can I knock your lights out?"Before he could ask what I meant I jumped, slamming my head into his jaw.

He released my arms his hands flying to his jaw. I quickly moved away, jumping so my hands were in front of my body.

I saw doughboys hand reaching for his taser and I reacted quickly, kicking him in the jaw. I had already had a couple bad experiences with a taser and I didn't want anymore.

As soon as my foot hit his jaw I heard a crack. He feel down on the floor, screaming bloody murder. I reached into his holster and pulled out his taser, aiming it at beanpole."Sorry slim jim."I said, pulling the trigger.

The two electric probes shot out landing in his thigh. He screamed in pain collapsing on the floor. I kept the charge going for 5 seconds, before letting the gun fall to floor. The wimp was unconscious.

I heard fatass getting up and I sighed."Ugh, really now I'm obligated to hit you again."

He huffed."It's my..."

Crack

My foot slammed into the side of his knee and he screamed. "Duty as a officer of law to protect my country, yeah I hear it at least once a week."I finished for him, even though he had already passed out from the pain.

Spike barked and I scratched my neck."Let's go buy some salami I'm hungry."I said, unlocking my handcuffs.

Spike ruffed in agreement and I sneezed."Bless you."

I glanced up frowning."I'm officially insane."I mumbled to myself."Wonderful."

"You're not insane, normal mortals just can't see things correctly."A blond girl explained.

"People are blind to most things...Wait why am I talking?I'm probably talking to a cardboard box or a box of staples."

"Dude, I'm way hotter than a box staples."A blonde guy in a throne said.

"You know what, can you just prove that your real."I said.

A bulky kid stood up."Sure, I'll give you a nice black eye to remember me by."

I smirked."Sorry, there's a waiting line for that."

"I'm sure no one minds if I cut."

"Ugh, I'm so hungry! I should have waited in till after lunch to leave."

"He's my kid?"A man that reminded me of a biker said.

I almost didn't hear it, through my own argument with the kid who wanted to punch me. But I did, and as soon as I heard those words I looked up.

"Great another child of Ares!"Someone said sarcastically.

I recognized the name. I repeated it in my mind for a few seconds, before it clicked.

"No way..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Ares, er...my Dad, somehow managed to get all my charges dropped. Now that might seem like a small thing, but let me clarify. I have a lot of charges on me and sweeping my record clean, couldn't have been easy. But hey, it's not my fault if he wants to try to help a screw up like me.

Anyways I had just got back from my first quest a today. That means that we had to drag ourselves to the throne room and present the spoils of our labor.

The presenters of those spoils were a skinny blond daughter of Athena and Me. Yeah, great pair Chiron.

That stupid Daughter of Athena Samantha was currently bowing to the gods and I just smirked. She elbowed my leg and kicked her leg lightly, making her lose her balance and fall down.

"So who has it?"My Dad asked, probably not one for formalities.

Samantha straightened and took off her backpack.

She shuffled through it for a few minutes, before her face paled. She gave me a worried look and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed her back pack and turned it upside down.

All of her bags contents fell out and spread out on the floor. I cracked a small smile as she scrambled to clean the mess up, apologizing .I spotted my Dad's cell-phone and picked it up.

"Is this it?"I asked.

"Yeah."He said, reaching out to take it. I took a step back. I tapped the phone on my palm.

"Let's see how strong it is."My Dad opened his mouth to respond, but my hand was already in motion.

I threw his phone into the hearth in the center of the room. The fire shot up, getting hotter and brighter. Samantha stumbled back.

"Really?"Samantha said, standing up."It took us a week to get that and your just threw it into a fire!"

"Did you miss the last 30seconds..."I started.

Samantha held up her palms. "No! Stop right there your about to make a really mean comment."

"It's not the comment that is mean it's the insult that usually follows."I pointed out.

"For example I could start with, your outfits really cute."I paused to watch the shocked look hit her face."And finish with, but your hair looks like something a camel would up chuck after eating 5gallons of rotten yogurt and a pack of skittles."

I dodged the fist that she threw at me."You jerk!"She screamed.

I smirked."Why so offend?"I asked a safe distance away.

She blushed."Ugh, you suck Cedric Evgrat!"

"Aw, you know my name."I said, snatching her backpack of the ground.

"Hey, that's mine!"She said, following me out the door.

We were halfway to the elevator when I remembered something."Hey, I'll be right back."I said, taking off. I still had her backpack so knew she wouldn't leave.

I pushed the door to the throne room open. Everyone's attention was on me in a flash."Hey, pop's!"I called.

My Dad looked up."What?"He sounded irritated which only made what I did next, very rewarding.

I grinned."Fuck you."I said, flipping him off.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

What happened next scared the shit out of me. My Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me over his knees. I was surprised by how fast he moved and shocked when I felt him pull my pants and underwear down to my knees.

"W-What are you doing?"I stammered out. I was embarrassed by the fact that most of the gods could see me with my pants down laying over my Dads lap.

"I'm going to spank you, since it's obvious no one else has."I didn't have time to ask questions as I rocked forward on his lap.

"Ow!"I said, in surprise.

He hit me. He actually hit me and on the ass!

Smack Smack Smack

"H-hey you can't, Ow!"I tried to protest ,but they always got cut off by my own yelps.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack!

"Ow, stop!"I shouted, struggling to get off his lap.

Smack Smack Smack...!

His hand stung and to top it off he hit really fast. I couldn't help, but start kicking my legs when my butt got too hot.

"Okay, I got it!"I said, tears ready to pour down my cheeks.

When he ignored me for the millionth time today, I tried to cover my ass with my hand, but as soon as they touched my butt he started smacking them.

"Move your hands."He ordered, still hitting the backs of them.

I bit my lower lip and squirmed. My hands stung, almost as badly as my ass and he had barely hit them.

"You have in till the count of three, before I start spanking you with my belt, instead of my hand."

He's bluffing I thought."One..."

"Two..."My hands tightened.

"Three."My common sense betrayed me and I yanked my hands away.

"Good choice."My Dad said, landing a firm swat to my thighs.

I let out a sob as when he finally landed the last to my backside. He carefully released me and I quickly pulled my pants up. Which I found was a bad idea since my ass was sore and my jeans suddenly seemed way too tight. I quickly pulled my jeans back off, rubbing my butt.

I grabbed Samantha's backpack and started looking for the pair of shorts I had been wearing at the beginning of the quest. Which I knew was stupid since it was the middle of winter. I found them and I quickly slipped them on. They were nice and loose and not skinny jeans.

I shoved my jeans in her backpack, zipped it up and slung it over my shoulder.

I wiped my face on my sleeve, sniffling."I love you, Cedric."My Dad said.

'I hope you die of a horrible disease.' I thought to myself as I slipped out of the room.


End file.
